


Cuddle time with Army

by Char74



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Here kitty kitty, I'm Charlotte, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, char74, first fic, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Char74/pseuds/Char74
Summary: I suck at summaries, just read... I hope you enjoy





	Cuddle time with Army

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you enjoy it. Written for EG challenge. Ronda, thanks for editing. Written by Charlotte.. char74, comments and kudos are welcome.

It was a late night for Ian, he had worked all day and was then forced into a night out with his best friend Ashley. Ashley could be very persuasive, she is getting over a bad break up with a worthless piece of shit, his name not even worth mentioning. So, they went out to a local bar in the area. Neither felt that it was a club night. They dance to the shitty music playing on the jukebox and drink entirely too much.

Ian's alarm had been going off for at least twenty minutes, when it first went off Ian had thrown his phone across the room. Ian jolted from sleep sitting up fast. He looked at the red numbers from the clock on his dresser.

"Oh shit I'm going to be late" he said to himself. “Damn it Ashley you've done it again, keeping me out all night.” Again, Ashley was very persuasive. Ian jumped up, he only has thirty minutes to get ready and get to work on time, it took him fifteen of those minutes for the commute on the L. Fuck, no time for a shower today. He picked up the axe spray and sprayed himself generously. Ian threw some clothes on sprayed more axe. He did a lot of sweating last night, he just wanted to be sure there was no stench on him because he worked closely with others. He finally made it to the veterinarian's office he has worked at for 3 years. That's where he met Ashley, they became fast friends. He made it through the day and was very relieved when it was quitting time.

 

It was time to go home to his apartment and relax with Army. Army was Ian's cat that he has had for those three years. When Ian started working at the vet's office there was this cat all white with a beautiful orange pattern. Someone had brought him in after finding him on the side of the road. There was no way to find the owner. Instead of sending the beautiful creature to the pound where he might or might not be adopted. He took the cat home. Ian grew up in house full of noise and was never alone. When he moved into his apartment it was too quiet and lonely. So when army needed a home it just made sense for army to become his new roommate. 

It was the weekend so no work until Monday. His plans this weekend are to veg out on the couch watching old action movies, eating junk, and cuddling up with army. His favorite things to do. Other than Ashley stopping by on Saturday afternoon to hang out for a few hours that's exactly what he did all weekend. Ian was well rested come Monday morning so he was surprised he slept through his alarm again. Thank God he took a shower last night before bed. He jumped out of bed thinking to himself "I need to get a louder alarm" as army lifted his head looked at his human and then yawned laid his head back down and went back to sleep "asshole" he said to army and chuckled. Ian threw on his clothes and rushed out of the door. He didn't realize his front door didn't latch and was left slightly ajar. A few hours later army got curious and decided he was going to venture outside today. Since he's been with Ian he's been an inside cat so this probably is not a good thing. 

 

Ian had to stay a little late at work today which wasn't unusual. When he reached his apartment and saw his door ajar he panicked. His first thought was a break in. He pushed the door open slowly to peak inside. He didn't see or hear anyone but still grabbed the bat hanging behind the door. Hey, he was Southside and a bat was the Gallagher weapon of choice. Ian slowly looking around the apartment looking for anything out of place and saw nothing. He hung the bat back in its place and proceeded to close his door. Ian walked to the kitchen to warm up some Chinese leftovers for tonight's dinner, he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, it was time to relax. As the food was warming in the microwave he ventured to his room to change into his sweats and an oversized t shirt. He heard the ding of the microwave so he headed back to the kitchen. The food wasn't quite hot enough so he stirred it and put it back in for a couple more minutes. While waiting for his food to finish warming he picked up army's food and water bowl to fill. It wasn't unusual for army not to run to eat. He was very stubborn and only went to eat when he was ready and not because his human says it's time to eat. Ian knew he'd come soon enough, he'd walk slowly over to his bowl and act as if he was the king of the world. Ian knew that Army might not be king of the world but he sure was king of this apartment. 

A few hours after dinner, dishes washed, and now sitting on the couch watching a show called shameless on Netflix. He started to realize he hadn't seen army all evening. That was strange because tv time was also cuddle time. Ian got up off the couch and called out to Army as he was looking in all his favorite places to hide. Army was nowhere and Ian started to panic. Oh fuck the fucking door was open!!!   
**********†********************  
***************************"****

Mickey Milkovich was a loner. He only talked to his sister Mandy and his best friend Ronda. They were his two favorite people, fuck everyone else, he didn't need them. Growing up in his house with his abusive piece a shit father he always found places to hide to be alone. If Mandy was home he always brought her along. Mandy stayed at her best friend Stephanie's house most of the time. So being alone a lot and not being able to trust anyone but Mandy he became a loner. 

He had been working at the garage a few years now and was very content with his job. He made decent money and the people he worked with knew to leave him the fuck alone. His evenings were spent in his apartment alone watching TV and drinking beer. Mandy lived in the same apartment building so they had dinner together a lot. Ronda came over to hang out at least two times a week. 

Mickey really liked Ronda and he never liked anyone. She was beautiful and she didn't take any shit from anyone. Mickey met Ronda at the local gas station and convenience store. She was the manager there so she was always at work. Mickey went there twice a day for coffee and sometimes he'd stop in for lunch when he could. He had gone in one day a couple years back, he had went straight for the coffee counter like always not paying attention to anything or anyone around him, just minding his own business. He was brought out of his thoughts of what was on the agenda for the day by a squeal from a kid who looked to be at least sixteen. There was this woman holding the kid by the ear showing him the exit while yelling "You mother fuckers are going to learn not to steal from my store, she kicked the kid in the butt as he was leaving saying "Get the fuck out of here" as this force to be reckoned with was walking back behind the counter she looked at Mickey and said "What the fuck are you looking at?" Mickey then smirked and introduced himself. Him and Ronda have been best friends ever since.

Ronda always gave him shit about being alone, telling him it's time to find someone to spend his time with. Ronda was dating this ridiculously handsome man named Jake. Jake was away at work a lot so Ronda had plenty of time to get on Mickey's fucking nerves. Even though it was known that Mickey loved when Jake went away, he loved spending time with his friend. 

 

Ronda and Mandy were always telling Mickey he needed a pet. Mickey didn't want a fucking boyfriend, he'd only hooked up with strangers in the back alley of the club he frequented sometimes, either that or a hummer in the dirty bathroom. As long as he got his nut, that's all that matters. He'd go home to his empty apartment as usual. Mickey is tired of coming home to an empty apartment but he sure as hell doesn't want a roommate or a fucking boyfriend so he decided to take Mandy and Ronda's advice and get a pet. A cat because he ain't walking no fucking dog. Maybe he could stop by the local animal shelter after work to see if he could find a cat that he could see himself rooming with. He fucking doubts it.

******************************  
It's only been dark for a little more than an hour so Ian and Ashley with flashlights in hand start searching the neighborhood for Ian's cat Army. It's been a few hours It's now past midnight and army is nowhere to be found. Ashley heads home to get a few hours of sleep since they both have work in the morning. Ian didn't sleep a wink last night worrying about Army out there alone on the streets. He walked into the office dragging along. 

Ashley looked at him and said " Ian you look like shit, did you sleep at all?" Ian looks down at the floor and shakes his head no. Ian goes straight to work, dogs needing shots or checked out due to a limp waits for noone. He really does love his job he's just not into it today. He's tired and he's worried about his baby boy Army. 

During lunch Ashley and Ian talk about what else they can do to find him. Of course everyone in the office knows what is going on. So when Kara comes into the small lunchroom with a slight smile on her face, they both look at her strangely. Kara is a beautiful young girl who has been working there less than a year. She's petite with short brown hair and a sweet smile. Ian and Ashley like her alot. So they stopped talking and gave Kara their attention. "I'm sorry to disturb you two, Ian I hate seeing you like this. I was looking through army's records. I have no reason why, I just wanted to help in some way if I could, Ian, army has a chip, so if he's turned in to a shelter or anything they will call you, I already called around to a few of the local shelters. He's not at any of them but I did send them an email with a picture of army and a request for them to keep their eyes out for him and to call right away if they see him. They all agreed to do so.” Ian jumped up and hugged Kara with a smile on his face. He doesn't have Army back but he does have a better chance at finding him. “Thank you Kara so much, you are an angel.”

 

They all went back to work for the final hours until the office closed at five. They went their separate ways. It was now Tuesday evening and it already felt like a long week. Ian went on about his days for the rest of the week. Calling the local shelters a few times each day. No luck so far but Ian was not giving up. Army is his friend, his companion and his cuddling buddy. Ian talked to army about everything and army didn't get mad when Ian rambled on like he does. He just laid his head on Ian's leg and listened, or slept, whatever Ian still rambled on anyway. 

It was now Friday and the work day was done. Ian just got off the phone with Candice, the owner of the shelter just down the street and around the corner. She still hadn't seen army yet but promised to keep an eye out and also let her employees Know to do the same. So Ian locked up the office for the weekend and headed home. Ian was depressed, he didn't realize the impact that army had on his life. He just took advantage of the fact that he was always there. 

Ian entered his apartment, shut the door and looked around in all of army's hiding spots just in case. It made no sense really , how was army suppose to get in. Ian shakes his head at himself for acting so silly. He picks up his cell phone calls and orders a pizza and then heads into his bedroom to change into his favorite sweats and t-shirt. He'd just take a shower before bed, he doesn't feel like it right now, he doesn't have work tomorrow so it doesn't matter. As he walks back into the living room to get comfortable on the couch the doorbell rings. His favorite pizza delivery guy is at the door. He opens it, invites Tristin in for his weekly fuck. After Tristin leaves Ian throws in a few slices of pizza in the microwave to warm up. He then heads over to the couch to watch TV. His snuggle buddy is not around and that saddens Ian, he's got to find army, he just has to.

*******************************  
Mickey got off work too late to go to the shelter tonight, so he decided to sleep in tomorrow and go after he gets up and motivated. Mickey unlocks his door throws his keys on the table and heads for the shower. He's covered in grease and oil from the garage. Also he has an itch that just his hand won't scratch so he's headed to boystown tonight to get that itch scratched. I hope I find someone worth the time tonight, Mickey is tired of these mediocre fucks his been getting. 

Mickey gets out of the shower heads to his closet to figure out what he was going to wear. He chose a dark blue skin tight t-shirt and some light in color stone washed jeans. Tight around the hips and ass. He's been told he has the best ass so if he's got it why not flaunt it. Mickey puts on his shoes, grabs his jacket and heads out for what he's hoping will be a really good fuck. 

 

Mickey looks around the bar, it's hard to really see with the colorful strobe lights flashing so he has to look slowly to find what or who he's looking for. Mickey heads over to the bar to get himself a drink, he orders a jack and OJ from the bartender. She must be new, he's never seen her before, she's beautiful, the thought crosses his mind if I were straight I'd bang the fuck out of her. What he didn't know was she wouldn't be into him either but she would definitely be interested in Mandy. Yvonne, that's the name on her name tag, hands Mickey his drink smiles and heads on to the next customer. 

Mickey takes a look around the room and doesn't see anyone worth his time. There are a few that catch his eye more than once but he's holding out for someone different tonight, he'll know him when he sees him. Another hour goes by and Mickey is losing hope on finding a good fuck for the night. He heads back over to the bar to get another drink from Yvonne. On his way over he sees Yvonne talking to a redhead. They seem to know each other well. Mickey slides up to the bar and hops up on the stool. Yvonne looks over and asks, "Another jack and OJ?" Mickey looks at her strangely with his eyebrows raised, “You remember what I ordered over two hours ago? You must be good at your job.” Yvonne responded with “Nah, you are the first one in my seven years of bartending to order that drink.” Mickey smirks and says “Yes, another jack and OJ please.” Mickey looks over and sees the hot redhead looking all sad and asks Yvonne “What the fuck is wrong with him he lose his best friend?” Yvonne replies with “You'd have to ask Ian yourself, he's already made me cry tonight.” Ian looks up at Mickey and Yvonne with a sad smile on his face. Mickey looks at that face and his dick twitches in his pants, fuck he is sexy. He really wants to put a smile on that beautiful face. Mickey gets up from his stool and slides on the one next to the sexy redhead, Ian is what Yvonne says his name was. Ian looks up when Mickey gets closer, “Hey red you don't look so good, do you wanna get out of here?” The redhead raises his head finally looks Mickey and says “Why the fuck not!” 

They both throw some money on the bar and head outside. It's later so it's colder than it was when they went in. They both stop to put their jackets on. Mickey looks into those sad green eyes and says “Are you sure you want to do this?” The redhead replies with “Fuck yeah, your place or mine?” Mickey decides to take him home to his place because it's closer and this guy is hot as fuck so he can't wait to put his hands all over the redhead's body. As soon as the door is unlocked and opened they are on each other. Lips crashing together, clothes flying off. Once they are both only in their boxers Mickey takes a step back to admire this work of fucking art in front of him. “Fuck, man, are you even real?” he says as he's sliding his hands down both sides of the redhead. His dick getting harder just looking at him. They crash together again lips first and then putting their chests as close as possible. Both running their hands through hair and on each other's back. Hands constantly moving, Mickey hears the redhead's breath hitch and a soft “fuck you're hot,” come from between his lips. Mickey getting harder by the second smashes his lips into the redhead's again and starts pulling him towards the bedroom, Mickey is not much of a kisser but fuck, this guy tastes good. He can't wait to taste more of this sexy fucking man. They reach the bed and their bodies are so close together, chest against chest. Now that they are close Mickey can now feel the redhead's cock rubbing against his own. “That feels huge man, I gotta see it.” Mickey drops to his knees pulls down the redhead's boxers and is pleasantly surprised when the hard cock with the red head and pre cum seeping out smacks him in his face. “Fuck, man, how big is this thing?” The redhead responds with “Why don't you measure it with that sexy mouth?” Oohh Mickey thinks sexy and dirty!! 

 

Mickey continues to lick and suck and bite lightly at the head of the perfect cock in his mouth. “Come up here man” says the redhead, they crash their lips together again as the redhead pushes him down on the bed and slowly and seductively crawls over him licking and sucking as he goes. “Fuck! You are fucking hot man.” comes from the read head right before he latches on to Mickey's neck. Mickey is squirming underneath the redhead panting hard and asking for more. The lube and condoms are in that top drawer man, grabs it and gets going. The redhead moves quickly to grab it and when he is hovering over Mickey again he grabs the the top of his boxers and pulls them down. “I gotta see all of you.” says the redhead, “Now turn over.” Mickey wastes no time getting on his hands and knees. The redhead gets up on the bed behind him and takes his hand and pushes Mickey's head to the mattress, uses his knee to spread Mickey's legs just a little. Mickey feels hot air radiating over his hole, he jumps slightly when he feels a tongue lick lightly over his hole, and then he feels spit leaking down as he also feels the redhead's tongue sink further into his hole and his whole body shakes. The redhead continues to eat Mickey out as he is slowly stroking his own cock to get it ready to breech that delicious asshole. Mickey hears the plastic wrapper open behind and he shivers with anticipation. He's ready for that monster cock to enter him and fill him up. Mickey feels the redhead's cock slide between his cheeks and being slapped at his hole. And then the anticipation is over when that huge cock enters his hole. Both of them stop breathing for a moment, letting the feeling of absolute pleasure wash over them both. Once the redhead has bottomed out they both start to breathe again. Mickey pushes back silently giving him permission to move. And move he does, in and out fast and then slow and deep. Mickey's body is shivering from head to toe. Then he feels the redhead shift a little, enough to find Mickey's prostate. Mickey is now being fucked hard and good. He hears questions like “Does that feel good?”, “Do you want more?” He also hears "Fuck you feel so good, you are so fucking tight" they are both close now ready to spill their seeds, the redhead in Mickey's ass and Mickey on the sheets below him. Mickey came untouched, that's never happened before. 

As the redhead gets up and puts on his clothes to leave, Mickey thinks to himself my itch has definitely been scratched. When Mickey hears the latch on the door he rolls over for sleep. I have to get up and go cat shopping tomorrow he thinks to himself as he slides into a deep sleep.

*****************************************   
Ian had sat on the couch for a little while watching TV. The mundane task was not helping with Ian's mood so he jumped in the shower and headed out to boystown hoping to find a quick fuck to occupy his thoughts for awhile, It wasn't working at first though, when he had first gotten there he went straight for the bar to get a drink. 

He was surprised to see Yvonne there though. They had known each other years ago from another bar she had worked at. Ian was very glad to see such a friendly face. Instead of looking around to find who was going to occupy his mind for awhile Ian sat at the bar and cried in his drink while complaining to Yvonne about losing his friend. When Ian got a look at the dark haired man who hopped up on a stool a few stools away, he had thought to himself, Damn he's beautiful. Once he heard his voice when he started talking to Yvonne about a drink he had chills run through his body. He looked up again with a smile when he heard his name, not hearing what was being said he just smiled and lowered his head. Then he felt a warm body sit on the stool beside him, he heard the phrase do you want to get out of here his breath hitched when he looked up and noticed the question was coming from the dark haired man with the beautiful blue eyes, “Fuck yea I do.” When the man asked “You sure you want to do this?" it only took him a second to respond with a yes. He was looking for a distraction and it seems he's found one in the form of a sexy as fuck man that he couldn't wait to get his hands on. Following the man to his place didn't take long at all, and well the distraction turned out to be a hot piece of ass that he wouldn't mind fucking again. As soon as they were done Ian got dressed and left without out a word. He didn't even remember asking the man his name.

 

Waking up in the morning alone his bed, still no army the thought to himself as he then groaned remembering he had promised Debs that he'd watch Frannie today. He was going later for their bi weekly dinner anyway, so why not make a day of it.   
Ian showered, got dressed and headed over to his childhood home for the day. He didn't realize until it was too late that he had forgotten his phone. So, he didn't get the message that Candice had left about army being at the shelter. She must have called right after he left. Now, unfortunately it was too late and the shelter was closed until Monday morning. He called Ashley to tell her the good news and to let her know he'd be late coming in on Monday. He was going to bring army home.   
*******************************  
Mickey woke up on Saturday morning with a sore ass and an attitude of killing whoever was banging on his apartment door. “I'm fucking coming, hold your fucking horses, Fuck!” He swung open the door hard to see his sister on the other side. “What the fuck Mandy, it's before noon on a Saturday, what do you want?” Mandy flipped Mickey the finger while answering him in the most annoying singsong voice ever, “We are going to get you a cat Mick, come on get dressed. Ronda said she's coming over with all the necessities you'll need. She went shopping and picked up everything you'll need for when you bring it home.”

“For fuck's sake Mandy, you two are more excited than I am.” 

“Just go get dressed ass face so we can go. We are gonna go to the one over on Willow Street. My friend Stephanie from highschool works there, you remember her don't you Mick? I spent a lot of time at her house.”

“Yeah yeah Mands I remember, she got on my fucking nerves just as much as you did back then.” Mickey walked back to his bedroom scratching his ass through his boxers. I guess I have to fucking get dressed he said to himself. Once he was dressed him and Mandy headed over to Willow St. To get his cat. He still couldn't believe he was getting a fucking cat. 

When they walked under the bell through the door all Mickey heard was screaming. Mandy and Stephanie we're running towards each other, so happy to see eachother again. Mickey let them do their girl shit for a few minutes, then smacked the counter hard to get their attention. 

“Are you two bitches done squealing I'm here to get a fucking cat.” They both looked at Mickey and rolled their eyes. 

“So, bitchface where do I look for my cat?” Stephanie smirked as she waved her hand for them to follow her to the back room. There were cages everywhere with cats of all sizes. Mickey was showing his softer side by going to each cage, looking for one to catch his eye. As he was going from cage to cage he was putting his fingers through the holes and quietly talking to each one so no one would hear him. He'd been looking for almost a half hour when he spotted him. He was beautiful, a cream colored body with a rusty orange pattern throughout his body, he had bright green eyes and he was perfect. There was no question in Mickey's mind this is the cat he wanted. He hurriedly walked over to the cage calling out to Mandy, “I found him!” 

The cat reminded him of something or someone he's not really sure but he doesn't care this is the cat he wanted. Mickey started asking questions that Stephanie couldn't answer. Her boss Candice had taken this one in this morning before she had left for the day. All she knew was what the card attached to his cage said. His name was Army and he was up to date on all of his shots. “Who the fuck names a cat army?” Mickey asks while rolling his eyes. “Ok bitch let's get the show on the road so I can take fucking Army" home. 

Stephanie walks over behind the desk and takes out a clipboard with papers on it and hands it to Mickey. “There is usually a wait time, but since it's the weekend and I know you guys, you can take him home today.” Mickey's face lit up with a smile but he turned his head quickly so no one would notice. So after all of the paperwork was filled out, Mickey carried army home in a crate he borrowed from Stephanie. He just had to bring it back Monday morning after they opened the doors for the day. 

Stephanie let Mickey know that she wouldn't be there but her boss Candice would. Mickey texted Ronda to tell her he was on his way home so she would meet him there with all of the stuff he would need for army. " Who the fuck would name a cat army? A dumb fuck.”, that's who, Mickey thought to himself. So Mickey and his two favorite people, Mandy and Ronda took the next few hours to get army ready for his new home. They set up the litter box, opened all the Toys and they all sat on the floor with beers to drink and played with Mickey's new roommate for the next few hours.  
**************************************  
Ian loved weekends, but he wished this one would go by faster. He was so happy, he was going to pick up Army in the morning. The shelter didn't open until 10. After he received Candice's message he went to bed with a smile on his face. 

Sunday went by slow also, but he got to hang out with Ashley. They cleaned up Ian's apartment and then hung out on the couch all day catching up on their favorite show Gotham on Netflix. They were both excited for the new season to start. Ashley left shortly after the credits of the last episode started to roll. Ian thought about going out to boystown to see if he could find the guy from the other night. The one with the piercing blue eyes and the perfect ass. He'd love to get a taste of that again. Instead he stayed in for the night excited to see Army in the morning. Ian missed Army terribly. 

 

When Ian woke up on Monday morning, he woke up before the alarm. He was ready to get this day started. He still had a couple hours before the shelter opened. The next couple hours seemed to take forever to pass by. Ian kept looking at the clock continuously and got very excited when it was finally time to leave the apartment. He headed over to Willow St.. He'd never been here before but he knew the owner brought a lot of the animals to the veterinarian's office that he worked for, also Kara spoke highly of the owner. 

Ian walked through the door right as it was being unlocked. The lady unlocking the door was beautiful, she did look angry though. Candice greeted good morning and let Ian know she'd be right back. When Candice reappeared from the door behind the office she smiled at Ian and asked "How can I help you?" Ian smiled brightly and stated his reasoning for being there. He was there to pick up army. Candice's face fell when Ian explained the reason for his visit. She took a deep breath and tried to explain the situation that they were dealing with. She explained to Ian that after she left the message for him she had left for the day. She then guiltily explained that one of here employees had let someone adopt army. Ian was dumbfounded, how could this happen? How could someone else adopt his cat? Candice explained to him that she had called the man who had Army and left a message, as soon as he called back she was going to straighten everything out. Ian had to sit down, a tear leaked from his right eye. Army was his, and he wanted him back. Ian waited for an hour to see if the shelter's call was returned. It had not been and Candice promised she'd call as soon as she straightened out this mess. Ian headed to work, his head hung down and his mood was low. How could this have happened? When he walked through the door Ashley looked at her friend and knew something was wrong. "What happened?" she asked. Ian then explained to her what was going on. “This can't be real” he said to his friend, “It just can't be.”  
**************************************  
It was morning and Mickey did not want to go to work. He didn't want to leave Army. He had become attached to Army already. He was a lot of fun. He loved to snuggle while watching TV on the couch. That might be Mickey's favorite part, he'll never admit that out loud though. Mickey walked around his apartment making sure Army would be all set for the day, he filled his food and water bowl, made sure his toys were out for him to find. Fluffed up his bed he had in the corner (yes he fluffed up his bed) made sure all the windows were closed as he was walking out the door. As he looked back he noticed army on the couch, he looked up at Mickey and laid his head back down and went back to sleep."Asshole" Mickey said to himself and smiled. 

Mickey walked into the garage he worked at with a small smile on his face. His co-workers had to take a second look because that's something they haven't seen before. He went into the locker room, put on his overalls and put his phone in his locker. He used to carry it with him but he had lost two already, one dropped into a pan of oil when he was changing the oil in one of his customer's car. The other had dropped out of his pocket without him knowing it and was ran over. So now Mickey kept it in his locker, phones were fucking expensive. Mickey grabbed his phone at lunch time and walked down to the corner deli to get his roast beef on rye like every other day. As he was sitting at his regular table eating his food he decided to check his phone. He had a few missed calls and several voicemails. He also had a text from Mandy saying to call her. "That bitch can wait" he thought. Two of the voicemails were from a number he didn't recognize. He called his voicemail for his messages and was a little worried about the two from the shelter where he got army and one from Mandy saying that the shelter was trying to get ahold of him. Mickey then notices what time it is and throws his trash away hurries back to work, his break was over five minutes ago. 

A few hours later while on a smoke break he called the shelter. Mandy's friend Stephanie answered the phone, when Mickey stated who he was and why he was calling, all Stephanie could say was "I'm sorry, and hold please" while waiting on hold Mickey wondered what the fuck is this bitch sorry for. A minute or two later he heard a very sweet voice by someone named Candice, she was repeatedly apologizing and asking when he could stop by the shelter to talk, 

"What the fuck is going on" he asked. 

“Mr. Milkovich, I believe that we should talk in person.” Mickey sighed and said 

"What the fuck ever, I get off at five, I can come right after that" they both agreed to that and hung up. Mickey was thinking about what this could be about all afternoon. Five o'clock came, Mickey went into the locker room, stripped his overalls off, grabbed his phone and rushed out the door and to the shelter. When he walked into the shelter Stephanie looked at him with a sad look on her face "I'm so sorry Mickey"

“What the fuck for, what's going on?” At this time a lady walked from the back room, introduced herself as the owner of the shelter, her named being Candice. 

“I apologize for the inconvenience Mr. Milkovich of you coming in and for what I'm about to say.” Mickey was getting sick of all the apologizing, 

"Will y'all please stop apologizing and tell me what the fuck is going on". Candice then proceeded to explain to him the situation. Needless to say Mickey was pissed. He had gotten attached to Army and now he finds out he has to give him back. "This is bullshit, how the fuck do you make a mistake like this?" Stephanie then explained what happened, she didn't realize the cat belonged to someone else. And, also she broke the rules by approving the adoption. Army hadn't even been there for twenty four hours. That was against the rules. Candice apologized again and started making arrangements for Mickey to return army. “Y'all are giving me another cat. It better be as good as Army too!” he said when he walked out the door. "This shit fucking sucks" Mickey headed home, he called Ronda and Mandy to tell them to come over. "You will not fucking believe what is happening" he then explained the situation to them. Mickey and his girls now sat on the couch watching whatever was on TV. None of them knew what was on or cared. Army stretched out in Mickey's lap purring while Mickey scratched his head. "I'm sure going to miss you boy"   
****************************  
Ian was an impatient person already, but waiting for the shelter to call was driving him crazy. It was already after five and no news yet. Ian and Ashley headed to Ian's apartment picking up dinner on the way. It was almost seven when his phone finally rang. Candice apologized again for Stephanie's mistake and proceeded to tell Ian that she had contacted the man who had adopted army. Ian didn't know he was holding his breath until that moment when he let it out. He was one step closer to bringing army home where he belongs. Ian was on the phone with Candice for no more than fifteen minutes making arrangements. He learned that the man that had adopted army wanted to bring him to Ian personally. He had said he wanted to make sure he was going to be taken care of. Ian agreed and set it up for army to be dropped off personally by someone named Milkovich.

It was Friday so they set up the meeting at noon on Saturday at Ian's apartment. Ian had been told that the man that adopted army had taken good care of him. It was Friday night, so why not kill some time by going to boystown for a quick fuck. Hopefully he'd run into blue eyes while there, Ian thought to himself. He took a quick shower, got dressed and headed out. When he walked in he headed over to the bar, he was happy to see his friend Yvonne working. It was really busy tonight so she didn't have time to talk, but she did sit a beer in front of him with a wink and a small smile. Ian turned around with the beer in hand, back up against the bar and took a look around. He didn't see anyone that caught his eye. Ian decided to check out the other side where he could see more. As he was walking through he heard a waiter say “your jack and orange juice sir" Ian turned quickly to see a perfect sight of blue eyes at the corner table. His head hung down not looking very happy. Ian walked over to the table "Hey, you wanna get outta here?" The blue eyed man looked up with sad eyes and he replied with 

"Why the fuck not" they both finished their drinks in one gulp and headed to the door. Once outside Ian watched as blue eyes lit a cigarette, admiring the lips holding that said cigarette. "Let's head to my place tonight" said ian, it only took a moment for the man with blue eyes to nod his approval. They walked quietly to the L station and rode quietly all the way to Ian's stop. Once inside Ian's apartment door, it didn't take long for lips to be on lips and clothes flying off. Ian's head rolled back in ecstasy as blue eyes dropped to his knees and wrapped those perfect lips around his cock. He sucked and licked sloppily at Ian's dick. Ian couldn't take it anymore. " Stand up and turn around, I need to taste that ass" the blue eyed man did so quickly. Ian shoved his head against the wall and pulled his ass out more while dropping to his knees. Ian took his hands and spread those plump cheeks so he could get his tongue on that delicious looking hole. He knew it was delicious because he had tasted it before. Ian's cock was already hard but listening to the man above him moan like he was made his cock even harder. Ian spit on, licked on and fingered the man's ass to open him up and get him ready to be fucked. "Turn around and jump up" and he did, Ian was now holding the man up by his thighs while legs were wrapped around him, Leaning the man into the wall he put his hand below and breached the hole that he had just ate open. Ian had the man in between the wall and himself pushing up as hard as he could while pulling the man down on his cock. All that could be heard was the moaning and panting from them both. "Hold on" Ian breathed out "I'm taking you to the couch" the man put his arms around Ian's neck and tightened his legs around his waist. Ian carried blue eyes over to the couch, his cock still placed deep inside and Laid him down and continued to fuck him hard and fast. "Get on your knees" the man took no time at all to do as he was told. Ian slammed back into the man hard, the man screamed in ecstasy, yes he screamed. This made him even hotter to Ian, he loved a man who was vocal it made his cock even harder. Ian slammed into the blue eyed man as hard and as fast as he could until they were both cumming simultaneously, the man untouched and Ian inside the man, both moaning and panting, they both relaxed on the couch trying to catch their breath as they came down from this high. 

"Ian, my name is Ian" Ian said and the beautiful blue eyed man turned his head and looked at Ian. 

"Mickey, mine is Mickey." 

“Nice to meet you Mickey.” said Ian, 

“It's very nice to meet you.” They both laughed, Mickey then stood and started to get dressed. 

"You could stay if you want" 

“Maybe another time, I have to get home to my cat.” Ian smiled thinking to himself, I like him even more now, he loves his cat.  
*****************************  
Mickey was sitting around his apartment feeling sorry for himself, he had really gotten attached to army fairly quickly and he is sad to have to give him up. He had called Ronda to see if she'd go out with him. Ronda said she already had plans. Her boyfriend Jake was in town until tomorrow morning so they were going to make up for lost time. She also told Mickey she would be over in the morning. She knew giving army back was going to be tough, Mickey didn't get attached to anything so his attachment to army was very surprising. Before hanging up Ronda informed Mickey that Mandy would also be there in the morning and that he should go out and have some fun, or just go out and get fucked either way just go out. Mickey took Ronda's advice, he took a quick shower got dressed and headed to boystown. Getting a quick fuck would definitely be fun especially if he runs into the redhead. 

Tonight was more busy than usual at the bar so Mickey found a table. He was far enough away to be away from the crowd but close enough to see the door. Mickey was not having fun, he kept thinking about tomorrow and how much its gonna fucking suck. He was thinking about getting another pet but wasn't sure yet. He knows next time he's doing it by the book. A waitress pulls him away from his thoughts when she arrived with his drink. Only a few seconds went by when another presence was at his table. He looked up to see the redhead, this night might end up being fun after all he thought to himself. The same words spoken as the other night just by the other person this time. If anything can keep his mind off of losing army, the redhead and his big cock definitely would.

They ended up going to the redhead's apartment, Mickey didn't care he just wanted to get fucked. When they walked in the redhead took no time at all to throw him up against the wall and fuck him good. When they were finished, Mickey got up from the couch and started getting dressed. He heard the redhead say something about staying but he had to get home to army so he left. 

Mickey woke up in his bed a few hours later, army laying beside him on the pillow on the other side of the bed. He'd only had a few days and a couple nights with this beautiful creature but he'd instantly fell in love and is very sad to have to give him back. Mickey got up out of bed, headed to the bathroom for his morning ritual of relieving his bladder and brushing his teeth. He then walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He looked through the refrigerator and decided on bacon and eggs, who cares if he cooked a bit more than usual. Army liked the yolk in the eggs. Unfortunately time was going by way too fast. 

The girls showed up right after the breakfast dishes were being dried and put away. All three of them were moping around waiting for this Gallagher person to get there. They were all sitting on the couch, army snuggling up in Mickey's lap when there was a knock at the door. Mickey's stomach dropped and he felt a little ill. He carried army in his arms to go answer the door. He opened the door and looked into the eyes of the redhead, Ian was his name he recalled. His first thought was this guy is showing up at his place for what exactly? He had forgotten about Ian being there last week, so he thought to himself, this guy must be crazy. Mickey shook his head and started to say "what the fuck are you do.....” When all of sudden Ian started grabbing for army.  
*******************  
Ian was excited, Ashley was on her way over so she could be with him picking up army. He wasn't picking him up until noon. If the guy requested to meet him he must care for army, which means army was taken care of and that makes Ian happy. It's getting close to the time to leave, so Ian picks up around the apartment, made sure everything was cut off and him and Ashley headed out to get his baby boy back. As Ian got closer to the address he realized he's been here before. Everything looks familiar. He pulls up to the apartment building and parked. "I've been here before" Ian said to Ashley, "perfect ass with the blue eyes lives in this building" “Ok well I'm happy for him.” Ashley says sarcastically. “Let's go get army.” Ian grabs the crate out of the back seat and head into the building. 

The apartment was on the second floor, so Ian and Ashley walked up to the door once they had found the right one and knocked. It only took a moment for the door to open and then Ian froze for a moment, the blue eyed man stood there with army in his arms. Only a few seconds passed before Ian realized army was right in front of him being held by Mickey, yea that's his name Ian thought to himself. Mickey started to speak which tore Ian out of his thoughts and brought him back to the moment. Ian then reached out for army, army was then pulled away from him when Mickey stepped back further into his apartment. Ian and Ashley walked into the apartment as Ronda and Mandy were walking to the door to find out what was going on. "What's going on here?" Ashley and Mandy said at the same time, and that's when they noticed each other. Looking into each other's eyes momentarily until Ian looked at Ashley and said "it's blue eyes with perfect ass" that made Mickey smirk and respond to Mandy with a head nod towards Ian " the redhead with the huge cock" everyone looked around at each other and then all the girls started to laugh. Ian and Mickey didn't find this situation to funny. Mickey was losing army and Ian was just confused. 

Army is the cat he wanted to get home to Ian thought to himself. "Ashley would you like to come in while these two figure out their shit?" Said Mandy. Ashley nodded her head and started following Mandy further into the apartment. As she followed Mandy into the apartment she couldn't take her eyes of the beautiful girl's ass. The girls then sat on the couch talking and trying to eavesdrop on the boys conversation. Ian spoke first.

“Can I hold him? I mean he is mine" Mickey's stomach dropped and handed him over with a sad look on his face that Ian noticed. Ian took army into his arms and snuggled up to him and pet army's head just how he likes it. Army was rubbing back on his human with his head and he was purring very loud. The boys looked at each other not really knowing what to say. Mickey started talking this time 

"Do you want something to drink?" 

“No thank you.” Ian replied. 

“Ok then, I requested that you as the owner of army picked him up here because I wanted to make sure he was going back to a good home. I mean he was found on the side of the road, so?”

“ I was late for work one morning and when I left my door didn't latch all the way and he got out. I've been looking for him ever since until the shelter called. Army has a chip and that's how we found out he was there.”

Mickey only heard "we found out" without thinking the words just slipped out of his mouth" I thought you were single" when he realized what he said his face filled with a tint pink due to embarrassment. Ian let a small smile creep out replied "I am, I was referring to Ashley my best friend.” “Oh.” was all Mickey said. It got quiet of a minute or so, only eyes were talking as they looked at eachother. "It seems you've gotten attached to him" said Ian more as a statement and not a question. Mickey looked down to his hands and then back up looking Ian right in the eye. "I did, and I'm sad that he's leaving" Ian cleared his throat and before thinking he said "you could come visit him" Mickey looked at Ian again, this time with a smile on his face. "Are you serious? I'd really like that" Ian and Mickey made plans for Tuesday night, Mickey would come to Ian's apartment to visit army for a short while. 

The boys walked into the living room to notice all three girls getting along famously. Especially Ashley and Mandy. Mickey handed the bag of supplies he had bought for army to Ian. Ian handed them to Ashley so he could carry the crate with army inside. Ian and Ashley left the apartment, Ian with his cat and Ashley with Mandy's phone number. 

Mickey visited army that Tuesday. Tuesday turned into several times a week. Visiting turned to dinner with Ian. Sometimes after dinner they would head into the bedroom while army layed on the couch. Mickey and Ian had become close. The first time Mickey spent the night was after a night of sex, sex like they've never had before. A Friday night visit ended up being another dinner night. After dinner they sat on the couch watching a law and order SVU marathon on the TBS. Army sitting between them. Snuggle and tv time with his humans. Ian and Mickey started out with shy glances, "what the fuck are we doing? We've been fucking for almost two months now" Mickey thought to himself. Why does feel different? Mickey glanced back at Ian and this time they locked eyes, "Fuck this" Ian said as he stood up and got down on the floor in front of Mickey. Unbuckling his pants and pulling out his cock. Ian licked his lips at the sight, it was only half hard but Ian ended up changing that real quick. He bent his head down, lips wrapping around Mickey's cock. He didn't go fast, tonight they were going to go nice and slow. He sucked Mickey's cock with feeling if that's even possible. Nipping at the head and tonguing the slit. "Hmm, you taste so fucking good" all Ian received was a low groan out of the man above him. Ian then stood up, grabbed Mickey's hand and led him to the bedroom. Shutting the door behind them so army wouldn't come in. He didn't need to see what was about to happen. Mickey pulled down his opened pants and took them off tossing them in a corner. Ian was also removing his clothes, he couldn't take his eyes off of Mickey's body.

“Fuck, you are sexy!” Mickey smiled at Ian as he was walking towards him. As soon as he reached Ian he kissed him. All lips with a little bit of tongue. Mickey dropped to his knees and put Ian's cock in his mouth and down his throat. He went all the way down on his first try. "Damn Mick, that feels so fucking good, don't stop" Mickey looked up into Ian's eyes and continued to take Ian in his mouth for a few more minutes, until Ian was pulling him off. He wasn't ready to cum yet. Ian pulled Mickey up and kissed him while walking him over to the bed. "Lay down on your stomach" Ian told Mickey. Mickey did as he was told, Ian pulled that perfect ass up some, pulled those ass cheeks apart and licked and sucked at that tight hole for several minutes. Mickey moaning and squirming below him Ian didn't want to stop. That ass tasted so good. Using his tongue and his fingers Ian proceeded to open up Mickey's ass. When he thought he was ready he climbed up on top of Mickey and breached his hole with one push. They both let out moans as Ian pulled back out just to pushed in again, harder and deeper this time. "I need you to turn over Mickey, I need to see your face" Mickey took no time at all to turn over so Ian could enter him again. Ian pushed hard and deep into Mickey. Not fast though, they both were moaning loud and talking louder. Fuck me, right there and oh fuck was being repeated over and over again. Mickey pulled Ian down for a kiss. A soft kiss with a lot of tongue. They continued to kiss while making love. It had to be making love, this sure as hell wasn't fucking Mickey thought, he wasn't complaining though. How could he complain about this feeling? His heart beating harder than ever before, his breath being taken away by the feeling of euphoria. Neither of them had ever felt this feeling before and neither of them wanted it to end. But it was going to and very soon as both were close to the edge. The friction on Mickey's cock between the two of them was bringing him over the edge. The squeezing of Mickey's ass around Ian's cock was bringing him. They both came simultaneously with each others names on their lips. Ian pulled out and laid beside Mickey attempting to catch his breath. 

"That was different" said ian, Mickey replied with "yea different" they laid there for awhile softly touching each other, they fell asleep and woke up tangled together underneath the sheets. The bedroom door was slightly open, they both looked at each other in confusion. They both notice him at the same time. Army laying on the pillow on the other side of the bed. Army then raised his head up looked at his humans and then laid his head back down. "Asshole" Ian and Mickey said at the same time.

 

Before long Mickey had moved in with Ian. Mickey had gotten a boyfriend he wasn't looking for and a cat that he was. Ian had gotten army back, he'd come back with a man, a man he could see himself sharing his army with. They spent their evenings on the couch snuggling together with army. Sitting on the couch watching TV was always cuddle time.


End file.
